Ruang Musik Sekolah
by AzzFS
Summary: Mikuo masuk ke dalam sebuah sekolah biasa, bersama dengan Len, Rinto dan saudara kembarnya Miku. Namun itu adalah awal dari sebuah bencana. Sebuah ruang musik misterius! /Chap 3 Update!/
1. Chapter 1

Author : Yah! Sebelumnya, saya mau bilang kalau Vocaloid atau genderbend-nya itu bukan punya saya. Jangan percaya kalau itu punya saya. Anggap saj, jika itu terjadi, kepala saya habis membentur sesuatu.

Semoga suka, minna!

* * *

Namaku Hatsune Mikuo, panggil aku Mikuo. Aku baru saja masuk ke sebuah SMA. SMA biasa dna tak ada yang spesial saat pertama kali aku kesini. Sudah seminggu aku disini. Aku adalah anak laki-laki berambut biru tosca sedikit panjang di atas telinga dengan ukuran tubuh sedang, dan agak nekat, ya itulah yang dikatakan orang tentangku. Kali ini aku pulang telat, karena ada kegiatan klub. Disini aku tidak sendiri. Aku ditemani 2 orang temanku.

Kagamine Len, temanku dari SMP. Dia adalah anak laki-laki pendek yang ceria. Dia sangat eksis dan hampir tidak pernah mendapatkan nilai di atas 83. Walaupun begitu, dia sangat pintar di bidang olahraga. Dia juga pandai melawak, ciri khasnya yaitu ... nyengirnya. Jika biasanya orang itu tersenyum, dia nyengir, ya, aneh! :P

Yang Kedua, Kagamine Rinto, sepupu Len. Anak yang satu ini berbeda lagi, Rinto sangat terkenal di kalangan anak perempuan. Dia memang memiliki aura tersendiri. Anak ini sederhana dan baik hati. Dia juga anak yang tampan, tentu saja banyak anak perempuan tergila-gila padanya, termasuk saudara kembarku Hatsune Miku.

Kali ini aku sedang berjalan-jalan di koridor, habis tidak ada yang harus kulakukan, terlebih lagi, aku belum penah mengelilingi sekolah ini. Hanya kelas, kantin dan tempat yang biasa aku lewati.

Kulihat 1 ruangan yang belum pernah kumasuki. Aku membuka pintu, ah, pintunya tidak dikunci. _Eh? Itu kan suara biola? _kataku dalam hati. Padahal rasanya tadi ruangan ini kosong? Aku masuk dan melihat seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam panjang. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan. Dia melirik dan tersenyum ramah, aku diam.

"Siapa namamu?" ujar gadis itu, merubah ekpresinya.

"Hatsune, Hatsune Miku," kataku pelan.

"Hmm, bagus! Aku mendapatkan teman baru rupanya," ujarnya tersenyum sinis. Di lemparnya biola yang dia pegang dan segera berlari ke arahku. Aku masih diam. "Bermainlah," bisiknya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau daging. Dan akan segera membunuhku.

"Ah! Kau gila?" ujarku berlari keluar pintu. Namun sebelum aku membuka pintu gadis itu menarik kerahku dan menghantamku ke sebuah meja. Kurasa dia bukan gadis biasa. _Hebat! _Ujarku dalam hati, _Ah! Ini bukan saatnya untuk terkagum_. Dia memukul kepalaku saat itu, dan menahan tubuhku.

"Diam!" katanya berteriak.

"Tidak mau ..." balasku dengan nada mengejek.

"Arrrgh!" teriaknya. Dia mengangkat pisaunya. Apa dia akan memecahkan kepalaku?

Kugeser kepalaku, pisaunya meleset! Kutendang perut gadis itu. Tapi tidak ada reaksi darinya. Apa dia bukan manusia? Aku yakin! Dia tidak terlalu niat untuk membunuhku kali ini. Dia menggesekan pisau ke leherku dan semua gelap kini.

* * *

Ku buka mataku pelan. Sinar yang menyilaukan! Apa aku sudah mati? Yang pertama ku lihat adalah Len dan Miku. Len nyengir melihatku sedangkan Miku terlihat khawatir, aku bangun dan menggaruk kepalaku. Apa yang sudah terjadi? Ah iya aku lupa ... bukankah aku hampir mati?

"Hai," ujar Len.

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk berkata 'Hai'," balas Miku. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku mengangguk. Ku pegang leherku, hey! Aku tidak terluka.

"Kenapa?" tanya Len dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Dan ... Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Aneh," balasku singkat. "Sudahlah aku ingin pergi."

* * *

Kejadian kemarin membuatku kepikiran. Aku jadi tidak nafsu makan. Untung saja aku masih hidup, ya, rasanya kejadian kemarin itu mimpi. Aneh. Tadi pagi saat aku berjalan di koridor, aku tidak menemukan ruangan itu lagi, kurasa itu ruang musik ya pasti begitu. Padahal jumlah pintu yang kulewati kemarin dan sekarang sama. Dan aku sedang makan siang, tentu saja bersama Len dan Rinto.

"Mikuo, kau mau makan ini?" tanya Len.

"Ah, nggak, makan saja!" ujarku.

"Len, kau ini! Padahal makan banyak tapi kau pendek!" ejek Rinto.

"Ah, yang penting aku kenyang," balas Len santai.

"Tumbuh itu ke atas, bukan kesamping," kata Rinto.

"Hah! Jangan ngiklan!" ujarku.

"Rinto promosi mulu," kata Len. "Dia mau jadi bintang iklan, tapi gak tercapai dan ... Aku gak gendut!"

"Halah, kerjaanmu meledek," sergah Rinto.

Aku seakan-akan melihat aura mereka keluar dengan dramatisnya. Di tambah seperti ada sinar dewa-maksudku sinar dari petir. Aku berimajinasi terlalu jauh. Kini aku mendengar beberapa suara yang memanggilku. Aku melihat ke kanan dan kekiri. Namun tak ada siapa pun, bahkan Miku pun tak memanggilku. Uh, ini terlalu aneh. Aku tak pernah mengalami hal ini. Dan jika aku bisa, aku ingin mengundurkan diri menjadi tokoh utama.

"Ada Mikuo?" tanya Rinto.

"Hng? Nggak, kupikir ada yang memanggilku," kataku.

"Mungkin imajinasimu, atau ilusi atau ..." kata Rinto.

"Ngomong-ngomong Rinto-san, kau tau 7 misteri SMA ini? Kalau ku tanya pada Mikuo pasti dia jawab nggak tau," kata Len.

Aku memandang Len sinis, namun dia terlihat tak peduli.

"Ya, aku tau, baru saja aku diceritakan oleh Gumi kemarin, memang kenapa?" ujar Rinto.

"Oh, Megpoid Gumi dari kelas 1B itu kan?" tanya Len lagi. Rinto mengangguk. "Nah ceritakan ya!"

"Baiklah," kata Rinto. Mata Len berubah menjadi berbinar-binar. Aku sendiri tidak terlalu tertarik untuk mendengarkan. "Yang pertama ruang musik misterius!" lanjut Rinto dengan dramatisnya.

"Tunggu! Apa katamu? Ruang musik?" tanyaku langsung.

Rinto mengangguk, "Jadi, dulu itu ..."

.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

Omelan author

Nyahaha! Untuk pertama kalinya buat cerita horror

Sebenarnya ini gak ada horror-horrornya. Cuma horrornya itu di buat maksa. Kependekan? Masih ada chapter selanjutnya. Saya sih inginnya ini di potong di bagian Rinto ngomong :v

Ah, berhubung ini FF lama, jadi mungkin bahasanya masih jelek dan malah ada perkenalan tokohnya segala lagi ;-; /nangis

Saya re-upload, sebelumnya saya udah upload di grup saya.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Lanjut, ya? Dimulai dari Rinto yang mulai bercerita

* * *

"Sekitar 16 tahun lalu, disekolah ini telah terjadi pembunuhan diruang musik pada seorang gadis yang tengah bermain biola saat itu, dan tidak ada yang tau dengan cara apa dan kenapa gadis itu dibunuh, yang pasti tidak ada yang bisa menemukan ruang musik itu lagi. Akhirnya pihak sekolah melupakannya dan membuat ruang musik baru, itulah salah satu alasan kenapa ruang musik terpisah dari ke tiga gedung sekolah," ujar Rinto panjang lebar.

Aku sedikit mengingat sesuatu, "Ah! Apa gadis itu berambut merah muda?"

"Yups! Kau benar," balas Rinto dan mulai bercerita lagi.

* * *

"Aku ingin menghirup udara segar!" teriak Rinto.

"Kenapa kau?" tanyaku.

"Ah tidak-tidak!" balas Rinto mengelak. Saat aku dan Len masih berjalan Rinto malah berhenti, dia menelan ludah.

"Rinto-san!" Terdengar suara teriakan. "Rinto-san!" teriak para Fans Ryuto lagi.

"Teman-teman, kalian duluan saja!" kata Rinto berlari menjauh.

"Ah! Rinto-san tunggu!" teriak salah satu fans Rinto dan mereka semua berlari mengikutinya.

Aku dan Len tercengang melihat kejadian itu. Kalau di pikir-pikir ini agak mengerikan.

"Biasa artis," kata Len.

"Seperti itukah fans Rinto?" tanyaku seraya menunjuk fans Rinto yang berlari dan menjauh.

"Kau sudah lihat kan?" tanya Len.

Ya, aku memang sudah ...

"Mikuo!" teriak seseorang yang pasti sudah tak asing lagi. Miku. Dia berlari, dan aku takut sekali jika Miku terjatuh saat berlari karena menginjak rambut twintailnya. Tunggu, imajinasiku buruk.

"Hai Miku, ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Kalau kau bertemu dengan Rinto-san tolong berikan ini ya!" pinta Miku seraya menyerahkan sebuah kotak. Mukanya memerah.

"Hm-m, baiklah," balasku.

"Sampai jumpa!" kata Miku pergi.

"Waw! Mikuo-san, ternyata Miku juga menyukai Rinto ya? Anak yang beruntung, untung kau normal," ujar Len main-main.

"Hey! Apa maksudmu dengan normal? Maksudmu aku humu begitu?" sergahku. Ini agak menyebalkan.

"Ah, aku kan bercanda," balas Len seraya tertawa.

* * *

Aku meletakkan ke-enam coklat yang kudapat di dalam loker sepatuku di hadapan ibuku. Ibuku tertawa dan mengusap kepalaku. Kurasa dia berfikir aku seperti anak kecil yang baru saja membeli permen.

"Wah Onii-chan, aku mau!" ujar Gachapoid Ryuto, adikku.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Kozue. "Mikuo, dapat berapa coklat?"

"Lumayan," balasku.

"Oh iya!" kata Miku seraya menuju lemari. "Ini dariku! Aku sengaja membuat _dark chocolate _aku tau kalau kau tidak terlalu suka manis."

"Hm-m, terimakasih," kataku ramah.

"Wah, Onii-chan senang sekali, aku tidak dikasih?" ujar Ryuto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar seperti anak anjing.

"Ya, nanti aku akan ku beri," balasku dan Miku di waktu yang hampir bersamaan.

"Yey! Onii-chan dan Onee-chan janji ya!" kata Ryuto seraya berteriak, dan jujur, itu agak berisik, walau pun tak mungkin aku akan memarahinya.

Aku dan Miku sama-sama menaiki tangga untuk pergi ke kamar kami. Kamarku dan Miku itu berselahan.

"Mikuo, Miku! Ibu, ayah dan Ryuto akan pergi sebentar ya," kata ayah.

"Aku juga mau pergi ke rumah Kagamine Rin," teriak Miku dari dalan kamarnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku dirumah saja," ujarku pelan seraya masuk ke dalam kamarku. Tak punya kegiatan seperti Miku membuatku seperti anak yang suram di masa SMA-nya. Ini hebat, dalam artian hebat yang lain.

Aku melempar tasku sembarangan dan berganti baju. Sepertinya hari ini badanku pegal sekali dan berat. Aku tidur-tiduran di kasur. Kepalaku pusing, apa aku sakit? Aku melihat diriku di kaca dan ... kulihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang sedikit acak-acakan dibelakangku bersiap untuk memenggal kepalaku dengan sebuah kapak. Segera aku berlari keluar kamar dan membanting pintu kamar. Kurasa suara bantinganku terlalu keras. Semua orang melihat ke arahku. Aku juga tidak berniat membanting pintu. Kulihat, ayah, ibu, Ryuto sudah akan berangkat, dan Miku pun sudah ada di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Miku.

"I ... Iya," balasku ragu.

"Ah! Ngomong-ngomong jangan membanting pintu sekeras itu!" katanya mengingatkanku. Aku mengangguk."Kau pucat, ada apa?"

"Ah, itu ... tidak apa-apa," balasku mengelak.

"Yasudah," ujar Miku pergi.

Aku duduk di tangga. Aku diam seraya melihat semua orang pergi.

Dan semuanya benar-benar pergi. Aku sendiri di temani seorang gadis berambut merah mudayang menuju ke arahku dengan suramnya sambil menyeret sebuah tongkat baseball yang tak tau dari mana dan aku tak mau memikirkan itu. Dia mengayunkan tongkat itu ke arahku. Aku segera menghindar. Aku berlari ke kamarku dan mengunci pintu. Kudengar suara pukulan yang keras di pintu kamarku. Lalu berhenti.

Pelan, kubuka pintu kamarku. Gadis itu hilang.

"Hai," sapa seseorang di belakangku. Aku melirik ke belakangku. Aku baru sadar kalau dia itu mahluk-yang-bukan-manusia yang mencoba membunuhku. Saat itu aku hendak berlari keluar, namun dia menarik bajuku dan melemparku masuk ke dalam kamar lalu mengunci pintunya. Dia tersenyum sinis. Dan mulai mengayunkan tongkatnya ke arahku lagi. Aku berlari. Kurasa dia kehilangan kendali tongkatnya dan akhirnya memecahkan kaca jendela.

"Hey! Aku bisa dimarahi bodoh!" ujarku. Dia melemparkan tongkat itu kearahku dan tepat mengenai kepalaku

"Aww!" kataku memegangi merasa agak pusing sekarang, Pandanganku tak kalah buyar.

"Hallo! Mikuo! Kau disana? Aku tak jadi berangkat, Kagamine-san sedang tidak di rumah katanya!" itu suara Miku. Disela pansanganku yang buyar itu aku melihat gadis berambur merah muda itu hilang.

Aku berdiri dengan lemas dan membuka pintu.

"Kau Miku kan?" tanyaku ragu.

"Lusuh sekali, kau lupa ingatan? Ini aku Miku!" balasnya. "Kau kenapa?"

"Ah, Miku," badanku lemas dan aku bersandar di pundak Miku.

"Mikuo, hey! Kau kenapa?" panggil Miku.

Aku tidak mendengar apapun lagi begitu semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

Kubuka mataku pelan dan aku memutuskan untuk bangun. Aku ada di kamarku. Kulihat Miku sedang membersihkan pecahan kaca jendela yang tadi dan memungut tongkat di lantai. Aku berada di kasurku dan hanya duduk-duduk disana seraya melihat Miku yang sedang membersihkan pecahan kaca. Saat itu, Miku melirik ke arahku dan menatapku bingung.

"Kenapa begini?" tanya Miku menunjukan salah satu pecahan kaca.

"Ah ... itu ..., biar aku saja yang bereskan!" ujarku.

"Biar aku bantu ya?" kata Miku.

"Terimakasih," kataku lagi. Miku tersenyum. Aku turun dari tempat tidurku. Dan membersihkan pecahan kaca bersama Miku.

"Mikuo, kau kenapa? Kemarin pingsan sekarang juga begitu, kau sakit?" tanya Miku cemas.

"Ah, Miku, jangan seperti itu, aku baik-baik saja!" ujarku. Kurasa kata-kata itu tidak cocok untuk menjadi alasan yang logis.

"Tidak mungkin kau baik-baik saja!" kata Miku. Tentu Miku akan menyergahnya, dia tak bodoh.

Miku menengok ke araku dan menarik poniku ke atas.

"Mau apa?" tanyaku.

_Plaaaak! _Dia menepuk keningku keras.

"Aw!" ringisku. "Untuk apa kau melakukannya?"

Aku mengusap keningku yang memerah, dia tak main-main.

"Jangan membuat orang khawatir terus!" ujar Miku tertawa.

"Iya, terserah kau!" balasku kesal.

* * *

Waktu hampir menunjukan jam 6 sore. Ayah, ibu dan Ryuto sudah sampai di rumah. Aku sedang baca buku di ruang keluarga. Entahlah untuk apa aku menyalakan TV hanya untuk membaca buku, ini kebiasaanku. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah mainan berbulu mendarat di mukaku. Ah, Ryuto. Berkali-kali aku mencoba berkosentrasi, namun Ryuto tetap mengangguku. Sampai akhirnya, dengan tanganku yang bergerak begitu saja, aku memukulnya keras.

Ryuto berteriak, dan itu membuat sesisi rumah mendekat ke arahku dan Ryuto.

"A ... apa yang baru saja kulakukan? Apa aku memukul Ryuto?" kataku. "Ryuto kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Kau jahat!" katanya seraya menangis. Aku belum pernah memukul Ryuto sebelumnya, sungguh.

"Ya, ampun ada apa ini?" tanya ibu yang datang mendengar tangisan Ryuto.

"Ibu! Onii-chan memukulku!" kata Ryuto.

"Mikuo ..." ujar ibu memberikan peringatan pertama padaku.

"Ryuto, maafkan aku ya?" tanyaku.

"Gak mau!" katanya seraya memukul-mukul kepalaku. Dibandingkan dengan pukulanku ini tak ada apa-apanya.

"Sudahlah Ryuto," kata ibu.

Ibu dan Ryuto pergi ke ruang makan dan meninggalkanku lagi sendiri. Rasanya aneh kalau aku memukul Ryuto. Aku saja tidak sadar. Aku memutar-mutar tanganku. _Apa yang salah? _

* * *

Semua kembali normal hari ini. Sambil memakai sepatu, dengan jahilnya, Miku berkata yang tidak-tidak, seperti kebiasaannya. Dan ... _Bugh! _Lagi-lagi aku memukul seseorang dan sekarang Miku.

"Mikuo! Apa yang kau lakukan! Tidak perlu memukul seperti itu!" bentak Miku.

"Mi-miku, Miku-chan, maaf aku tidak sengaja," ujarku ingin mengusap pipi Miku yang memerah.

"Tapi itu sakit sekali! Kau berniat namanya!" sergahnya. "Akan kulaporkan pada ayah dan ibu! Lihat saja!"

"Mi-miku ..." kataku kecil. Aku sendiri bingung, kenapa aku bermain kasar?

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa berteriak?" tanya ayah.

"Mikuo memukulku, yah!" kata Miku.

"Miku, apa yang kau lakukan? Kamu itu bukan anak TK lagi kan? Kamu sudah SMA," kata ayah memperingati.

"Maaf," kataku pelan.

"Baiklah!" balas Miku. Walau pun dia masih terdengar sangat marah.

"Miku ..."

* * *

Aku keliling koridor, saat itu koridor sepi, bahkan tidak ada orang. Aku berhenti di depan pintu sebuah ruangan. Apa yang ini tempatnya? Aku membuka pintunya. Ya! Ini ruang musiknya! Aku berhasil! Saat aku akan masuk tiba-tiba pintunya tertutup dengan keras dan menjepit pergelangan tanganku. Aku mencoba menarik tanganku namun pintunya malah menjepit pergelangan tanganku semakin keras.

"Sepertinya, kau berubah jadi kasar ya? Repot tidak?" ujar seseorang. Aku menengok, Gumi! Dia menunduk, poninya menutupi wajahnya. Sebuah pisau dengan bekas darah dia bawa.

Dia pun mendekat ke arahku.

Apa yang dia pikirkan?

* * *

Omelan Author

Nyaha! Akhirnya bisa nyelesain chap 2 hari ini ...

Aku gak tau bakal sampai chap berapa. Ya, seselesainya cerita aja

Review Minna! Arigatou!


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Lanjut ah, lagi gak ada kerjaan nih

* * *

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku seraya mengoyangkan bahu Gumi dengan sebelah tanganku.

"Hah, menyenangkan melihatmu menyakiti orang lain."

"Ulahmu?" tanyaku.

Aku yakin Gumi kesurupan.

Tapi Gumi malah bermaksud membunuhku. Lama-lama lelah juga kalau harus menghindar terus menerus dari hantu jelek yang satu ini. Ngomong-ngomong itu darah siapa, ya?

"Gumi! Hentikan!" kataku terus menarik tanganku, dan berhasil lepas. "Aw!" ringisku.

Digoyangkannya pisau yang di bawa tepat ke depan wajahku. Dan ingin mendorongnya ke depan. Aku segera menunduk. Aku berlari, dan Gumi mengikutiku. _Tempat yang ramai! Yang penting aku harus menemukan orang waras! Kemana semua orang? Ah! Kantin! Ya aku harus kesana! Kuyakin orang-orang di sana masih waras._ Sialnya, aku salah memilih jalan, jarak antara tempat ku sekarang berada dan kantin jauh. _Untuk sekarang yang penting lari dulu!_

Kacepatan lariku menurun dan Gumi menarik bajuku lalu melemparku ke belakang. Aku berdiri, lalu jalan mundur. Aku harus tenang dan tenang. Saat dia mengarakannya ke diriku, aku menutup mata dan mencoba menahannya. _Tertahan! Bagus_. Kini aku harus merebut pisaunya. Karena sulit aku tarik saja dari tangannya.

"Maaf Gumi," kataku seraya menendang perut Gumi keras-keras. Agar dia sedikit terlempar. Aku berlari menjauh dari sana.

Dan finalnya, saat ini aku sampai di kantin.

"Mikuo! Mikuo!" teriak Len memanggilku.

"Ah, hai Len," kataku lemas.

"Mikuo, kau mabuk, hey ayo! Jangan seperti itu sadarlah!" teriak Len dan lagi-lagi gelap.

* * *

Kubuka mataku. Aku tidak bisa bicara, apa yang harus aku katakan? Saat di tanya ini itu aku hanya diam. Otakku tidak bisa mengerti dengan keadaan saat ini. Rasanya aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. _Ah, bagus sekali!_

"Mikuo, kau kenapa lagi?" tanya Miku.

Aku hanya diam karena memang tak bisa melakukan apapun lagi

"Kau harus pulang ya?"

Sebenarnya aku tak ingin pulang kesana, tapi, apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk sekarang selain pulang?

* * *

Aku bangun dan mencoba bicara.

"Apa aku sudah bisa bicara?" ujarku. "Hey! Aku bisa bicara!"

Berteriak seperti itu memang tindakan bodoh, tapi aku memang bodoh.

Saat aku mengangkat tanganku rasanya sakit karena di jepit tadi. Aku hendak pergi ke dapur. Disana ada ibu. Dia tersenyum melihatku. Aku diam lagi. Aku mengambil minum di dalam lemari es. Aku duduk di meja makan bersama ibu.

"Kau sudah baik?" tanya ibu cemas.

Aku mengangguk.

"Baguslah ..."

"Aku akan pergi ke kamarku lagi ya?" ujarku ragu.

"Oh iya iya,"kata ibu.

Aku pergi lagi. _Kenapa rasanya ibu aneh sekali? Jangan-jangan ... ah! Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak!_ Aku menepuk pipiku beberapa kali. Aku jadi merinding. Seperti jika aku habis mengalami kejadian aneh, ya, tidak usah ditanya apa itu, aku selalu pingsan, lama-lama aku bisa mati. Ah, aku jadi kesal sendiri. Saat aku baru setengah naik tangga ibu memanggilku, aku segera pergi menuju ibu.

"Hm, ya?" kataku.

"Duduk di sini ya?" kata ibu menyuruhku duduk disebelahku. "Hm, jadi begini. Kamu mau pindah sekolah?"

"Ah? Apa? Hmm, tidak," kataku. Itulah yang kupikirkan.

"Ibu khawatir, karena suatu kejadian sudah terjadi pada kakak perempuanmu," kata ibu tenang.

"Haa? Kakak? Bukankah aku tidak punya kakak?" tanyaku. "Hanya ada Miku .."

"Sebenarnya ada, sekitar 16 tahun lalu kakakmu meninggal di sekolahmu," ujar ibu.

"Apa dia kakakku?" gumamku.

"Hah? Kenapa?" tanya ibu.

"Ng ... ah tidak," elakku.

"Jujur pada ibu," pinta ibu.

"Ah ..." aku bingung mau mengelak bagaimana lagi.

"Ayo, kamu harus jujur, kenapa?" paksa ibu. Kalau aku mengelak malah tambah ketauan, tapi sudah ketauan.

"Maaf bu," kataku pergi.

Kalau ibu tau, bisa-bisa aku disuruh sekolah di Tokyo. Aku tidak mau. Walaupun tindakanku kurang sopan, mau bagaimana lagi, aku memang keras kepala.

Ibu diam. Aku jadi bimbang, bagaimana ini?

* * *

Aku tidak berniat untuk pergi ke sekolah hari ini setelah mengingat seorang gadis yang manis selalu mengikutiku kemana-mana, ya, sangat manis. Aku ikut sarapan dengan keluargaku. Miku menatapku bingung. Mungkin aku lebih baik pura-pura tak melihatnya.

"Kau tidak pergi sekolah?" tanya Miku.

"Sedang meliburkan diri," balasku.

"Ah kau malas ya?" goda Miku.

"Tidak," ujarku singkat membuat Miku merasa bosan menggodaku.

"Lalu?" tanya Miku.

"Kurang enak badan," balasku. "Sudahlah ..."

Setelah semuanya selesai makan, aku belum makan juga. Ah, saat pertama kali melihat nasi selera makanku sudah hilang.

* * *

Aku pergi ke kamarku dan mengorek-ngorek meja belajarku, berharap ada sesuatu hal yang harus kulakukan. Tanganku tertumpu pada sebuah foto kusam yang hampir sobek. Awalnya aku memang tak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan ibu, tapi setelah berpikir sepertinya itu bukan gurauan. Dan memang bukan gurauan. Kembali mengingat kalau aku bodoh. Aku membalikan foto itu dan tertera "09/31" berarti foto itu diambil sebulan setelah aku dan Miku lahir. Disana tertera tulisan kecil dan sebuah tanda tangan bertuliskan "Luka"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku. Sesuatu sekali aku menemukan hal yang seperti ini. Jangan-jangan meja belajarku barang bekas? Ya ampun, aku melihat bagaimana ayah membelikan meja belajar ini dengan mata kepalaku. Apa yang salah dengan kepalaku? Bisakah sekarang aku sedikit serius dengan kepalaku?

Aku tak mau memikirkan bagaimana cara otakku berpikir atau dari mana asal meja belajarku, karena itu tak penting. Sekarang aku menganggap otakku tak penting. CUKUP SUDAH DENGAN KEPALAKU!

Aku berjalan pelan ke luar kamarku dan melihat ibu disana. Aku berjalan menuruni tangga dengan sangat pelan seperti seorang perempuan dengan high heels yang sedang menuruni jalanan bebatuan. Tapi aku tak benar-benar memakai high heels dan menuruni jalan bebatuan, aku hanya sedang bepikir dan berusaha untuk tak tergenlincir dari tangga untuk mengurangi jumlah kecelakaan di dunia.

Aku akhirnya selesai menuruni tangga dan diam di sana, berusaha menyambungkan jaringan otakku untuk mencari ibu.

Dan aku menemukan beliau yang menatapku kebingungan tepat di depanku.

"Ibu, dia siapa?" tanyaku seraya menunjuk seseorang dalam foto itu.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya ibu balik.

"Ibu dia siapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Foto yang diambil beberapa jam sebelum kakakmu, meninggal," kata ibu.

"A-apa?" ujarku tak percaya. Dan ibuku juga tidak percaya bahwa aku menemukan foto ini. "Boleh kusimpan?"

"I .. iya, silahkan," balas ibu.

"Terimakasih bu," ujarku pergi.

Aku berbaring di kasurku seraya memerhatikan foto itu terus menerus.

"Sungguh dengan apapun, dia cantik," kataku.

Aku memainkan kakiku memejamkan mata. Kuletakkan foto itu di sampingku Tapi saat aku membuka mataku seorang gadis yang mirip di foto itu sudah menahan badanku. Mirip kakak. Atau jangan-jangan dia kakakku?!

"Lepaskan!" seruku. Gadis itu diam dan malah tambah menahanku. Jika di pikir-pikir, dia memang tak akan memang tak akan pernah melepaskanku.

Dia melemparku ke lantai. Aku cepat-cepat berdiri dan ... aku memuntahkan darah. Dia telah berhasil menusuk perutku di bagian sebelah kiri setelah sekian lama ingin melakukannya. Aku jatuh, tak cukup, dia memukul kepalaku keras dengan sebuah benda tumpul. Dan semua gelap.

* * *

Kurasakan tanganku basah. Kucoba membuka mataku dengan berat. Kulihat seberkas cahaya. Dan banyak Orang mengelilingiku. Aku tidak ingat apapun. Siapa mereka kecuali Miku. Aku memandang mereka bingung. Seorang wanita paruh baya langsung memeluku dan menangis.

"Miku?" itulah kata pertama yang kusebut sambil memandang Miku.

Aku memeluk Miku. Karena hanya dia yang aku ingat. Aku benar-benar lupa semuanya, aku tidak lupa, tapi tidak ingat sama sekali.

"Siapa mereka?" ujarku bingung. Miku mendorong pundakku dan melihatku aneh.

"Ayah, kurasa dia memang lupa ingatan dan begitulah faktanya," ujarnya. "Mikuo ..."

"Aku tau namaku, tapi aku tidak tau apapun selain namaku dan Miku," ujarku ragu.

.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

Omelan Author

Belum selesai juga ini ;-; mau kapan selesainya? /gakusahditanya

Bosen kah bacanya? Aduh maaf ini kebanyakan ...

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya

Thanks for review minna!


End file.
